


Point Blank

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [14]
Category: The Faculty
Genre: Guns, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke teaches Casey a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fourteenth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for the prompt & pairing.

_**FIC: "Point Blank" - 1/1, R, C/Z, The Faculty**_  
Title: Point Blank  
Fandom: The Faculty  
Pairing: Casey/Zeke  
Rating: R  
Summary: Zeke teaches Casey a thing or two.  
Disclaimer: Absolute, 100% fiction. I made up the whole thing. I don't own the characters, but I will love Robert Rodriguez forever for making the film.  
Notes: The 'fourteenth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) for the prompt  & pairing.

  
  
"Okay, now, steady." Zeke's lanky frame curls over Casey's back, adjusting his outstretched arm just a little. "Don't hold your breath. Just keep your breathing nice and slow and even."

"Zeke..."

"Shh...keep your eye on the target."

Casey's palm is sweaty on the pistol butt, but he keeps his grip firm, fighting the impulse to tighten his fingers. He tries to continue breathing, feeling the air hitch in his throat as Zeke shifts against him. Casey can feel Zeke's erection through a double layer of denim, the hardness searing him, and it's almost impossible to keep from pushing back into it.

"Now," Zeke whispers, and Casey can hear the smile in his voice, "when I tell you, squeeze the trigger nice and slow. Don't pull it, don't jerk, just keep everything smooth."

"Zeke, I --"

"Keep your arm loose," Zeke says, acting as if Casey hasn't spoken. "Recoil can be a bitch. Ready?"

"I...yeah," Casey mumbles, knowing it's useless to say anything else.

"Steady, steady...now."

The shot is loud, but Casey's sure he held his aim as the gun went off. His ears are still ringing, his hand and arm still tingling from the way the gun had kicked, when Zeke shoves his jeans down and pushes Casey over the hood of the car. Casey barely has time to take a breath before Zeke's there, hard and heavy, pushing deep inside Casey with no preparation at all.

Casey doesn't need any prep, though. Not this time. Zeke just manages to get his cock all the way in before Casey's hips buck and he shouts, come splattering his stomach and the side of the car. Black spots dance before his eyes as Zeke starts to move in short, sharp thrusts, and Casey hears himself whimper as Zeke slides a hand along his arm.

That hand curls around Casey's, brings it up into position again, and Zeke holds the gun steady this time as he whispers, "again," in Casey's ear.


End file.
